Redemption
by CrystalizedIllusion
Summary: Everything was going fine...the lifestream returned to the planet...Omega and Chaos are gone. Though a mysterious phone call sends Vincent onto a new adventure, and maybe show Lucrecia how he truly feels. Rated M for future chap. and Vincent's potty mouth
1. World's Worst Phone Call

Redemption

Disclaimer: Sadly, i didn't invent Dirge of Cerberus of Final Fantasy VII, i just wrote this lovely fanfiction. All characters are copyright square enix and original storylines copyright square enix.

The sky was dark and a thin mist crept through the air as the crystal's light illuminated the dark cave.  
"Lucrecia," A tall man said, standing. He gazed at the young woman across the pool of water who was conceiled in a large blue crystal. He clenched his fists, and smiled. "Thank you. It was you...you were the reason...the reason i survived." He turned to leave, his long dark red trenchcoat trailing behind him, but he stopped. "Chaos is gone...and so is Omega, they have returned to the lifestream. I have a question for you though...did i get my redemption...?" He looked back to Lucrecia, who appeared to be asleep. Suddenly a single tear streamed down her cheek. He nodded, and stepped through the waterfall and out to the cliff.  
He raised his eyebrows as he saw a young girl with red hair standing at the cliff's edge with her hands behind her back.  
"Vincent Valentine," She said. "Everyone's waiting." Vincent shifted his weight to his other foot.  
"Shelke?" She turned to him.  
"I don't know why everyone made me come up here and get you..." Shelke turned all the way to face him, and she smiled. "Not that I mind though." The wind began to pick up, and Vincent exhaled as he stepped up next to Shelke and gazed out over the vast landscape.

Chapter One

"Here ya go," Tifa said, pouring a drink for a man sitting at the bar. The door then slammed open, and Tifa and Yuffie looked up, Reno and Rude stepping in. The customers starting laughing, for Reno's crimson hair was scorched and stuck in every direction, his face and clothes black with soot and the cigarette he had out of the corner of his mouth burnt to a crisp. Rude's suit was black with coal dust and the lens of his dark shades cracked. Yuffie sighed.  
"Hi Reno, Rude...uh--?" Reno stepped past her.  
"Don't say a word," He hissed, as he sat down at the bar. Tifa and the guy he was sitting next to raised an eyebrow. Rude took a seat next to Reno, and sighed and layed his head down on the bar counter.  
"Can i get you something?" Tifa asked. Reno nodded slowly, raising a hand up.  
"Yeah...beer...i need some beer, how about you Rude?" He nodded. Tifa turned to get it for them. Marleane stumbled down the stairs.  
"Tifa! Tifa!" She ran behind the bar. Tifa set the beers by Rude's head and handed one to Reno. Tifa turned and looked down at her.  
"Daddy is on the phone! He says him, Uncle Cid, Reeve and Cait Sith are coming here! He says we need a, how'd he put it?" Marleane thought a moment. "Oh yeah, A "Lil' damn reunion!"  
"Watch your language," Tifa said, and then sighed. "Barrett," She shook her head. "Yuffie, watch the bar i'll be back." Yuffie nodded.  
"I'm on it!" Tifa walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile:  
Vincent sat on his bed, the News on his television on, his arm rested on his knee as he lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head. His long untidy black hair sprawled out over his pillow, and he was wearing black knee-length shorts and T-shirt. He closed his eyes, but then suddenly, he opened his eyes as he heard a high pitched ring. He then grumbled when he realized it was his cell phone and got out of bed and walked over to a small nightstand, picking up his phone and flipping it out and putting it to his ear. He growled into the phone.  
"Hello to you too, Vincent." His eyes got wide. He knew that sweet comforting voice anywhere.  
"Lu--Lucrecia?!??" He said. The girl giggled.  
"I'm afraid so..." She sighed. "How are you?" Vincent couldn't speak. He choked for words but breathed none.  
"How...how?!" He found himself stuttering. "What--??!"  
"Do you still want your redemption Vincent?" Vincent blinked a few times.  
"Ye-yes..? But...how are you talking to me?" Vincent shook his head as suddenly he heard a man laugh.  
"Lucrecia?!" He shouted into the phone, but the man kept laughing. He recognized the laugh...the raspy high pitched laugh. But...it couldn't be who he thought it was...he had died with Weiss, there was no way he could be alive! His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as the man spoke.  
"Ah...Valentine, have you missed me?"  
"...Hojo..." He growled. The man kept laughing histerically.  
"Yes...it's me..."  
"What part of this planet are you sleeking around in this time you twisted bastard?!" Vincent shouted into the phone. Hojo kept laughing.  
"You truly amaze me, Valentine." His voice changed to a cocky mocking tone. "'To get your redemption,' Don't you realize you'll never be able to atone for your sins?! You are Chaos! And you can thank your beloved Lucrecia Crescent for that!" Vincent clenched his fist.  
"Reveal yourself you slimy coward!" Vincent shouted. Hojo continued on with his histerical laughing.  
"All in good time, my friend, all in good time," Vincent's eyes narrowed into thin slits and his voice a deep growl.  
"I'll have the pleasure of severing your skull with Cerberus's bullet," He said through gritted teeth. Hojo laughed again, and then Vincent heard nothing but a dial tone. Vincent closed his phone, shutting his eyes tight, and he yelled and threw his phone at the window, it crashing through the glass. Suddenly his skin felt hot and his chest ached. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and then gasped and took deep breaths when he saw his skin had turned black. He suddenly got dizzy, hearing his own heartbeats and his vision blurred to black, but he saw something silver glowing in his chest. He breathed out as his head hurt and his vision faded entirely to black.


	2. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Dirge of Cerberus of final fantasy 7, so...yeah characters are made by square enix

Chapter Two

Vincent opened his blood red eyes, the sun shining bright through his window. He slowly sat up, his head pounding off his shoulders and his chest aching. He took a deep breath, his chest tight. He blinked a few times, and then shaded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Sitting up all the way, he then recalled everything by looking at his broken window. He then got up, and glanced at the TV, it blaring. He pushed the button on it and shut it off as he glimpsed at the clock; it read 8:30 AM. He gave an exasperated sigh, and creaked open the door to his bathroom, stepping up and looking in the small mirror. His eyes got wide as he looked at his face, there was dried blood all over the side of his face. He brought his hand up and moved away his hair a little, to see a gash on his forehead. He must have fallen and gotten it, for he couldn't really remember what had happened after the phone call. He then clentched his fists, that bastard was still alive.  
He turned on the water in the sink and washed the blood off his face, and then started out, grabbing his trenchcoat and buckling it so it covered half of his face. He tied his headband on, put on his black leather clothes then his bronze boots. He grabbed Cerberus and secured it to his leg as he shut the door and started out of his apartment.

Meanwhile:

Barrett crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall on Shera, Cid driving it through the clouds.  
"How much longer are you gonna take?" Barrett asked, impatient.  
"Shut ya pie hole! If yer unhappy, then jump, get off my back!" Cid spat. Barrett grunted and looked through the transparent floor.  
"Where are we even going?" Cid rolled his eyes in irritation.  
"Midgar." Cid replied, and Barrett scowled at him. Barrett then yelled and fell forward as Cait Sith jumped and latched onto his head with his claws, him shaking and screaming.  
"Help me laddie! I don't want teh take a bath!" He yelled, but Reeve ran in and tried to catch him, but Cait Sith jumped up and scampered off and ran to Cid, jumping on his shoulder. Cid yelled and grabbed him by his scruff and threw him down the stairs.  
"Keep that flea bag away from me!" Cid yelled, and Cait Sith responded by putting his paws on his hips and hissing.  
"who ye callin' flea bag?!" He spat. Reeve then jumped at him, wrapping his arms around the cat-like android. Cait Sith squirmed and wiggled but Reeve held tight onto him.  
"BATH, NOW!" Reeve yelled, and he drug the distraught android off. Cid sighed and leaned his forehead down on the wheel of Shera. Barrett got up and righted himself, leaning back up against the wall. Cloud sat on the edge of the cliff, sitting by Zach's sword as he gazed out of the wasteland-like area. He then sighed and looked up as he saw Shera fly overhead, and he stood, nodding at the sword and stepping to his motorcycle. Putting his sunglasses on he got on the bike, pulling the clutch in and starting it. He reved the gas and then took off, heading back to Midgar.

Vincent slammed open the bar door, stepping quickly through. He was looking for someone. He walked upstairs, passing Tifa and not saying a word.  
"Vincent? You're here early--" He stepped past her. He walked up the stairs hurriedly, his red coat trailing behind him. He walked to a room and practically broke the door down.  
"Shelke!" He yelled, angry. Shelke was inside a glass tube, recieving more Mako treatment to keep the body of hers. She opened her eyes, them glowing orange.  
"Vincent Valentine," She said in a metallic tone. "Something troubles you."  
"Yeah no shit," Vincent spat. "Why is Hojo still alive?!" Vincent shouted. Shelke didn't answer. "Answer me!"  
"I knew this would happen." Shelke said. "...Experiment G." She said. Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
"Experiment G?" He asked. "Explain yourself." He demanded. Vincent usually wasn't this rude, just quiet, but you could tell he was peeved.  
"Weiss, Nero...remember them?" Vincent nodded. "You thought you had killed Weiss, but he lives on." Vincent nearly jumped back.  
"Why haven't you told me?!?" He shouted. Shelke smiled a little.

"Mainly in fear of you plastering half my face to the wall," She said. Vincent gave his death glare, and she continued. "When Weiss was created, there was a copy of his code made, and it was enhanced with something i'm sure you recognize, the Sephiroth Gene; Jenova." Vincent seemed shocked.  
"Jenova?" He asked. "Cloud destroyed Sephiroth though, when he attacked Midgar with Bahamut, and Kadaj was killed," Vincent said.  
"No," Shelke answered. "He merely made Sephiroth sleep longer; Jenova still lives." Vincent felt the urge to scream out of his anger. "Experiment G, as my memory inplants of his data tell me, G could possably be restoring weiss. You see...though..." She searched for the right words. Vincent stepped closer to the mako encasement.

"what," Vincent said.  
"Just...just as Weiss was created with the Omega gene, and You the Chaos Gene..." She stopped, and then continued. "It seems that...G is your brother, your older brother and shares the same Chaos Gene you do..." Vincent gasped. He looked at the ground.  
"So what," He said after a moment. "That's no news."  
"he wants to kill you, i am sure, Vincent Valentine," Shelke said. Vincent turned to leave.  
"he can get in fucking line then can't he?" Vincent spat, and he opened the door and walked down the hallway. Shelke sighed.  
_You don't realize though, Vincent. In order for him to die, you have to die too...you are interconnected._


End file.
